Tales of Suspense
by funnymanfish
Summary: "What's Halloween without a little scare? Well, how about a big scare! A big scare in the form of monsters galore. With startling twist-enders featuring Martians, killer robots, and massive monsters like Diablo, Cyclops and Monstro. So strap on your tin-foil hat, grab your ray gun, and get ready to dive into one of the best fanfictions of all time"
1. Strangers from Space

**Strangers from Space**

The year is 3000 A.D. The humans have been the most successful species in the universe. There is a height of technology among us. Flying cars. Houses on every planet. Yet, there is one corner of the universe that remains unexplored. One chance for extraterrestrial life.

Directors have to make the hard choices. A director can choose whether his people life, or get blown to nothingness. Directors have to make the right choices, for what seems best can also be the worst option.

Defense Director Krenkle is no exception. It is his job to keep the people safe. It is his job to keep everyone safe. It doesn't help that he's more foolish then a blind man.

Someone has to keep a fool intact. That job falls to Lieutenant Morrow. Morrow does his job well. Under his control for Director Krenkle, a colony has been built on Mars. A few days ago that colony had found an odd signal.

A ship, which wasn't their own, had launched from the unexplored area. "Krenkle," said the leader of the mars colony through a radio, "An unknown ship is making way to earth."

"Launch all weapons," said Krenkle.

"No," said Morrow "Don't follow that order, disengage!"

"Request denied," said the man on the other side of the radio.

"Launch all weapons, were gonna shoot those ships outta the sky" said the leader.

"No!" shouted Morrow. "NO!"

The weapons were fired. A autoturret came out of the ship. The first missile came. But was shot, along with the second and third. The ship then did a loop crashing the fourth into the fifth. There was still one more. The ship couldn't dodge this one.

The missle struck the ship sending it on a crash course for Earth. "The ship was hit," said the leader "Threat terminated."

But the threat wasn't terminated. The ship was heading straight towards the defense base. It crashed through the roof right to were Krenkle was. Krenkle pulled out a laser gun and shot the inhabitants as the door opened.

Morrow jumped in the way, the laser hitting him. Behind him was a huge green alien. "We were here to negotiate with your species. We want to give you technology far better then your own. But now I see you are too selfish to use it for good purposes. We will be on our way now."

Then the door closed and the ship flew off.


	2. The Newshound

I'm not like everyone else. I'm a newspaper writer. Well, there a lot of newspaper writers, so what's so different about me, I have a quite-literal "Nose for News". With my extra-sensetive nose I can smell a good scoop.

As an example, when I first joined a newspaper business I smelled that a huge fire was going to happen. I got there when it was just beggining and waited. When a window broke and smoke was coming out, I called the fire fighters. They came and took out the fires. Then I called the newspaper and told them that a brilliant, smart, handsome, young man had just stopped a major fire. Naturally, when a newspaper company hears of a brilliant, smart, handsome young man doing something major, they want an interview. So my first, and best, interveiw was a interview to myself, and I can't tell you how good it was.

Everyone has fears and believe or not having a super-sensetive nose adds a few. Like imagine if someone poked or pinched or super-sensetive nose. Oww. So I decided I should get my "Super-Senstive Sneezer" insured at Weird Insurance Inc. I mean would you if you had a "Suped-Up Sniffer"

So at Weird Insurance Inc. I met a girl named Marsha Marlow. I went and got my "Notorouis Nostrils," insured. Next day and work, we got a new reporter. Believe it or not, it was Marsha Marlow. I asked her why she was at Weird Insurance Inc. It turned out it was because of "Extra-Excentric Ears" She could listen to radio signals from the other side of the world.

Together we became the greatest news team in history. Until one day, she invited me to a party. After everyone left, she confessed her love to me. We went on to become married and have two kids. One of which could see beyond telescopic distance and the other who everything he said would come on a radio station. Together we were, the "Face of News"


End file.
